1. Related Applications
The present application is the U.S. National Phase of PCT Application PCT/EP02/05505, filed May 18, 2002, claiming priority to German Patent Application No. 10127779.2, filed Jun. 1, 2001.
2. State of the Art
The invention relates to a sealing element according to the preamble of claim 1 and a method for producing a sealing element according to the preamble of claim 21.
Sealing elements and methods of the type addressed here are known. The sealing elements are used as sealing stoppers for primary packaging, as it is called, for medical purposes, especially for syringes and cannulas. It has been found that sealing elements of the type addressed here cannot be optimally sterilized in all cases: there are areas that cannot be reached directly by the sterilizing medium in a sterilizing method, e.g., during autoclaving, so that proper sterilizing cannot be ensured.
Therefore it is the object of the invention to provide a sealing element and a method for its production, which distinguish themselves in that an optimum sterilization is possible.